Tiffany Donely (Sharon Wyatt)
|spouse = Sean Donely (married; 1988-present) |romances = Tony Cassadine (deceased) Noah Drake Robert Scorpio |children = Unnamed child (miscarriage) Anna Donely (with Sean) Connor Olivera (step) |nieces/nephews = Lucas Jones Wiley Cooper-Jones (great; via Lucas) |godchildren = Lulu Spencer |relatives = }} Tiffany Donely was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by actress Sharon Wyatt from June 1981 to July 10, 1984 and again from July 30, 1986 to February 24, 1995. She is married to Sean Donely, with whom she has a daughter named Anna Donely. Tiffany and Sean made a special appearance on October 13-14, 2008 on the two-part season 2 finale of General Hospital spin off, General Hospital: Night Shift. Storylines When Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio traveled to Greece to stop Mikkos Cassadine from freezing the world they met a girl named Tiffany Hill. Tiffany was a beautiful B-movie actress and was involved with Mikkos' brother Victor Cassadine. After hearing of Mikkos' plans, Tiffany helped Luke and Robert break into his command center. Luke and Robert were then able to destroy the weather machine and kill Mikkos in the process. Tiffany left Greece and returned to Port Charles, with her new friends Luke and Robert, just in time to be a witness to the beautiful wedding of Luke and Laura Spencer. Tiffany formed a close bond and friendship with Luke's new wife Laura Spencer. Several years down the line, when Laura's daughter Lulu Spencer was born, Laura asked her good friend Tiffany to be Lulu's godmother. Tiffany was also involved in a brief romantic relationship with Robert, before they both decided to go their separate ways. After a couple months of being in Port Charles, Tiffany caught the eye of Dr. Noah Drake. Noah had previously been involved with Bobbie Spencer, but couldn't bring himself to commit to her, so Bobbie left town for awhile. With Bobbie gone, Noah began to pursue Tiffany, however when Bobbie returned, Noah opted to resume his relationship with her and stopped his pursuit of Tiffany. When the romance between Noah and Bobbie failed once again, Noah again turned to Tiffany. Just as Noah and Tiffany were about to sleep together, Tiffany realizes that she doesn't want to by with him and breaks things off which ultimately led to Noah leaving town. Tiffany then began working for the Quartermaines following the presumed murder of Alan Quartermaine. Sean Donely, who had been having an affair with Alan's wife, Monica Quartermaine behind Alan's back, was the prime suspect in the murder. Afraid that he would be sent to prison, Sean stopped seeing Monica and had just started to pursue Tiffany when the police arrested him for murder. Alan's father, Edward Quartermaine made a deal with Sean to have the murder charges dropped if he returned the money he had stolen while involved with Monica. When Alan miraculously came back from the dead, Sean moved on from Monica and began a relationship with Tiffany. Tiffany began working for the television station WLPC as an executive and gave Colton Shore his own show called The Colton Connection. In 1988, Sean and Tiffany finally married in the Quartermaine mansion. During the wedding ceremony, Tiffany's real name came out: Elsie Mae Crumholz. Sometime after the wedding, the Cartel began working in Port Charles, and they poisoned Tiffany in order to blackmail Sean into giving them information on Robert's investigation into the Cartel. The Cartel's evil plans eventually fell apart and Dr. Tony Jones was able to cure Tiffany's illness. When Tiffany's sister Cheryl Stansbury died in a car accident, Sean and Tiffany went to Phoenix to get Cheryl's baby son Lucas. Lucas had been adopted by Bobbie, after Cheryl was told that her baby died. When Bobbie discovered that Lucas was actually Cheryl's son and the baby hadn't died, she kept quiet about it, so that she could keep him. Cheryl eventually found out the truth and got Lucas back, however Cheryl left Lucas to Bobbie and Tony in her will, under the assumption that Tiffany didn't want children. This infuriated Tiffany and she took Bobbie to court to gain custody of Lucas. The custody battle for Lucas wreaked havoc on Sean and Tiffany's marriage. Tiffany tried to fight dirty by telling the social worker about Bobbie's past as a prostitute, but Sean refused to testify if Tiffany brought it up at the custody hearing. Despite Sean's protestations, Tiffany's lawyers used to ammo, but Tiffany lost the case anyway and Lucas was given to Bobbie and Tony. Sean and Tiffany grew further apart and the distance between them only widened when Sean began having an affair with lawyer Jessica Holmes. When Tiffany discovered that she was pregnant with Sean's child, Sean decided to fight for her and get her back. Jessica tried to stop him by claiming to be pregnant as well, but Sean returned to Tiffany anyway. Things took a turn for the worse when Tiffany found out that Sean might have gotten Jessica pregnant as well. She went into premature labor and her baby died. Devastated, Tiffany nearly committed suicide but Bobbie and Tony arrived in time to stop her. Jessica later retracted her pregnancy claim even though she found out later on that she actually was pregnant with Sean's child. When Jessica was murdered, Sean confessed to protect Tiffany because he thought she had killed Jessica. Felicia Jones and Mac Scorpio came to the rescue with proof that psycho Ryan Chamberlain was the murderer. In the clear, Sean and Tiffany were now able to begin to repair their broken relationship. When Frank Smith shot Sean and badly wounded him during a shootout in Puerto Rico Luke saved Sean and ensured he got home to Tiffany who had taken in Laura and Lucky, leaving a cryptic message for Luke saying they were with Elsie May. Luke accidentally shoots Sean in 1995 at the time Joe Scully was pressuring Luke for part of his club and when Luke leaves via an alleyway, a shot is fired at Luke by Scully's men, Luke returns fire hitting Sean by mistake badly injuring his corroded artery leaving him at risk of a stroke. Sean clears Luke and doctors recommend that they transfer him to another treatment facility in Boston, Massachusetts. Tiffany discovered she was pregnant again just before the pair left town. Sean and Tiffany returned to Port Charles in 2008 to help their friend Robert, who was battling colon cancer. While in town, they shared with their friends that they now had a teenage daughter, named Anna Donely and she was named after Anna Devane. Crimes Committed *Arrested for drunk driving several times Health and Vitals *Poisoned by the Cartel *Attempted suicide 1993 Family tree External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Tiffany Hill Category:Fictional celebrities Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional actors/actresses Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Margaret DePriest Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Lisa de Cazotte